El ultimo dios demonio Dakura
by Max player123
Summary: Dakura , el padre del demonio Dabura viene a la tierra con gran ira para vengar la caída de su hijo pero no la tendrá fácil , Goku y Vegeta están dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas por la tierra
1. El dios en el festival

**El Dios en el Festival**

Tras la lucha contra Black , Bills había decidido ir a su planeta a dormir unos años mas , mientras que Goku y Vegeta deciden entrenar con Wiss , el trascurso de los meses Bills despierta sintiendo hambre para ver a su asistente que se estaba por despedir de Goku y Vegeta pero el los detiene

— **Ustedes otra vez ¿ Por que se van ?** —

— **Hola Sr Bills** — Goku saluda amistosamente pero el dios ve que el escondía algo en su faja pero Goku trataba de llamar la atención del dios

— **¿ Que es eso ?** — Bills toma el trozo de papel con forma de pez dorado para darle una mordida pero al llevarlo a su boca lo escupe y sentía como su boca ardía — **¡¿ Que es esto ?! ¡ Sabe horrible !** — Goku y Vegeta se arrodillan cubriéndose con sus manos

— **Sr Bills , eso no se come es una invitación para el festival de primavera** — Los dos saiyajines se inclinaban frente al dios de manera exagerada

— **¿ Festival ? ¿ Hay comida deliciosa ahí ?** — El dios ve que ellos se levantan mientras estaban calmados — **Responde o los destruiré** —

— **Por su puesto que hay comida** — Vegeta quien estaba cruzado de brazos — **Y es comida deliciosa** — El dios se pone a pensar mientras que Wiss volvía pero el se mete a su castillo mientras que los dos saiyajines respiraban aliviados pero ven salir al dios con sus vestimentas — **¿ Acaso piensa ir con nosotros ?** —

— **Por su puesto que si ¿ Hay algún problema ?** — El de orejas largas extiende su mano pero Goku toma un caramelo de su traje y lo sacude delante de Bills quien queda distraído — **¿ Que es eso ?** —

— **Un caramelo de cereza ... El mas dulce que hay en el planeta y sera suyo si promete no destruir nada cuando vayamos al festival** —

Vegeta lo jala a su lado de los pelos — **Kakarotto ¿ Por que lo invitaste ?** —

— **Vamos Vegeta no creo que el Sr Bills haga algún disturbio por algo tan tonto** —

 _Flash Back_

— **Sr Bills ¿ Ya probo ese postre que los humanos llaman " Pudin "** — El dios y su asistente caminan a la mesa donde estaba Majin Boo comiendo sus postres

— **Disculpa ¿ serias tan amable de compartir uno de esos postres conmigo ?** — Dijo el dios de orejas largas viendo como la bola rosa comía

— **Que sean dos por favor** — Wiss se acerca con mucho cuidado mientras que el dios veía ese postre tan cremoso que Boo comía

— **Solo tienes que darme uno a mi** — Con cortesía le solicita un postre mientras que Wiss protesta por que el dios no escucho lo que le dijo

— **Oiga eso si , no es justo** —

— **¡ Tu ya comiste no seas tragón !** — Majin Boo solo quita el plato para su lado — **Por favor dámelo** —

— **! Olvídalo ¡ Son míos** —

— **¡ Pero tu tienes muchos !** —

— **¡ Pero todos son para mi** **!** — Majin Boo los comienza a lamer delante del destructor quien estaba empezando a enojarse

— **Dame uno gordo tonto** —

Majin Boo se los traga entero y deja el plato sobre la mesa — **¿ Me dijiste tonto ? Te convirtiere en un chocolate y te devorare** —

— **¡ AHORA SI ESTOY MOLESTO !** — Bills expulsa con su ki a Majin Boo mientras que Vegeta le suplicaba a Bills que se calme mientras que el agua donde cayo el ser de rosa se levantaba por los aires

— **Rápido , deténganlo** — Piccoro , numero 18 y Ten shin han salen volando para pelear contra el dios de la destruccion quien toma un par de palillos chinos , 18 lo trata de golpear pero este aparece detras de ella y con un codazo la deja fuera de combate , el monje de tres ojos le tira un puñetazo que el atrapa con los palillos y lo arroja como si nada , Piccoro lo golpea con una patada pero el lo cubre y con los palillos golpea los nervios dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo , Gohan enciende su poder mistico para pelear contra el destructor pero este toma a Boo de su antena

— **Vas a pagar caro tu insolencia gusano** — Gohan lo toma en una llave por debajo de los brazos y pero el dios voltea y les estrella la cabeza a ambos guerrero , con una patada en el estomago golpea a Gohan místico tirándolo al suelo

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— **¿ Recuerdas Kakaroto ?** —

— **Mhm ahora que lo mencionas si lo recuerdo si ... Aun tengo una cicatriz en la cara después de la pelea contra el Sr Bills** — El saiyajin de traje naranja sonreía mientras se rascaba la cabeza — **Pero el Sr Bills cambio un poco estos años** —

— **Quizás sea cierto , después de todo no puede destruir la tierra por que sabe que es el único lugar donde puede conseguir este tipo de comida que le gusta tanto** —

— **Oigan , ya vamos al festival** — Bills estaba con tono serio pero toma a Goku del brazo con fuerza mientras que el sentía ese apretón tan poderoso — **¿ Donde esta el caramelo ?** — El de orejas largas estaba serio pero al tomarlo ve que estaba envuelto y con una sola — **Si no es delicioso , te destruiré** — Al meterlo en su boca se da cuenta que ese sabor dulce y natural de la fruta lo llevan a un gran placer para su lengua culinaria , sus ganas de comer mas no se hicieron notar pero este se puso firme y cerro los ojos como es costumbre de el — **Ajam , pues esta bien para ser un simple caramelo** —

— **Sr Bills ¿ Cree que me pueda soltar ?** — El destructor de planetas suelta a Goku quien los reúne para usar la teletransportacion para llegar a la casa de Goku , al ver que estaba Milk muy molesta por que el llegaba tarde como siempre

— **¡ Goku !** — Milk se acerca al saiyajin pero este mostraba un poco de miedo — **¿ Tienes idea de la hora que es ?** — La mujer de pelo negro lo toma de la oreja y lo jala para su lado

— **Disculpe señora Goku pero el nos invito a su festival pero no veo comida de ningún tipo** — Milk vuelve la mirada para ver a Wiss y a Bills parado delante de ella por lo que suelta a Goku para saludar a los dioses — **Empiezo a perder la paciencia** —

— **Disculpe pero tenemos que llegar a la casa de Bulma para el festival de primavera** — La mujer de vestido amarillo deja ver a su hijo quien se esconde de nuevo — **¿ Así ira vestido ?** — Bills y Wiss empiezan a mirarse loas vestimentas y no encontraban problemas **—** **No puedo dejar que ustedes vayan así vestidos al evento mas importante de la temporada** —

— **¿ Cual es el problema ?** —

— **No puedo dejar que los amigos de Goku vayan con esas ropas tan viejas** — Milk lo toma de la muñeca y lo mete a la casa — **Por suerte tengo algo para que los dos usen** — La puerta se cierra en frente de Goku y de Vegeta con miradas de sorpresa

— **Hay veces que Milk hace cosas sin pensar** — Al pasar entre 10 y 15 minutos Bills sale con una toga de color negro y dorado , mangas anchas y con diseños originales , el dios de la destrucción estaba muy feliz por su nuevo traje , Wiss tenia un traje similar al que tenia antes pero blanco y plateado con un árbol bonsai en su espalda al estilo karate kid — **Vaya , Milk si que se lucio esta vez** —

— **Gracias señora Goku , estamos en deuda con usted por estos hermosos atuendos** —

— **No es nada** — Milk se inclina con una sonrisa mientras que Bills tenia una cara de satisfacción en su cara con ojos cerrado , al llegar a la casa de Bulma se notan varios tipos de comida y adornos — **Bueno llegamos** —

— **Vaya esto es muy interesante** — Bills se acerca y es saludado por todos sus amigos y se acerca a la mesa para sentarse a comer — **Wiss ¿ sientes eso ?** —

— **Si señor Wiss , es una pena que nuestro primer festiva sea interrumpido por Dakura** — Wiss y Bills seguían comiendo pero cuando uno de los sirvientes le trae un plato de carne asada que preparó la mujer de Goku , en uno de los sirvientes se había quedado viendo un punto negro para acercarse y tocar con su dedo pero un agujero negro se revela para dar paso a un demonio similar a Dabura pero con traje negro y capa roja , sin barba y cuernos mas grandes , su cola era similar a un dinosaurio con ojos negros y pupilas rojas — **Bueno a comer Sr Bills** — El sirviente saca una espada para pelear contra el demonio pero estaba asustado

— **Alto , detente** — Dakura le da un escupitajo en el pecho para volverlo piedra — **¿ Que ? ¿ Que es esto ? Auxilio** — El hombre se volvió piedra mientras que Dakura caminaba por las escaleras pero no lograba encontrar la salida mientras que Piccoro sentía una gran maldad por lo que se apresuro en volar a gran velocidad

 **Continuara**


	2. Dakura el dios demonio

**Dakura el Dios Demonio**

Los guerreros disfrutaban el festival pero Bills no dejaba de pensar en que era hora de comer , las brochetas de pescado , camarones y pulpo estaban en frente del dios de la destrucción quien se le hacia agua la boca mientras que el olor llegaba a las fauces , el ser de orejas largas tragaba saliva al ver la deliciosa comida en las parrillas

— **Solo unos momentos y estarán listas** — Wiss se acerca para oler la comida mientras que veian ese delicioso jugo caer de la carne — **Se ve delicioso ¿ verdad Sr Bills ?** —

— **Su olor es incomparable** — Milk se acerca a Bills y le ofrece un plato con ensalada — **¿ Que es esta cosa verde ?** — Milk sonriendo le muestra que es una ensalada de lechuga con tomate y zanahorias , El dios de orejas largas se acerca pero la de vestido lo quita lentamente — **¿ Que es esa cosa naranja ?** —

— **Zanahorias** — El dios toma una pero Milk le golpea con una cuchara de madera en la mano — **Sr Bills , parece que olvida sus modales , si quiere algo solo pídalo con cortesía** — El dios destructor estaba con la cabeza agachada mientras que Goku y Vegeta estaban asustados por ver lo que hizo la mujer de Goku

— **Kakaroto ¡ TU ESPOSA ESTA LOCA !** —

— **Milk metio la pata enserio** — El dios destructor levanta la cabeza , los saiyajines asustados retroceden en guardia — **Ni modo Vegeta , tendremos que pelear contra Bills** —

— **Kakaroto quiero que sepas ... Que te culpo a ti por eso** — El dios de piel morada se acerca mientras que los saiyajines estaban en guardia , Bills se acercaba lentamente y la respiración de Vegeta se aceleraba , Goku solo tragaba saliva al ver los ojos vacíos de Bills

— **Me golpeo en la mano con su cuchara** — Plop Goku y Vegeta se levantan mientras que ven a Bills sobando su mano derecha — **Ajam , ¿ seria tan amable de compartirme una de esas " Zanahorias " ?** —

— **No** — Milk seguía con tranquilidad cortando mientras que Bills estaba inquieto

— **¿ No ? ¿ Pero por que no ?** —

— **Sr Bills en unos minutos estará el almuerzo , así que mejor siéntese y espere** — El dios destructor se sienta con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas mostrando mala cara , al pasar los minutos , Goku , Vegeta , Bills y Wiss saltan por la primera porción de las brochetas , pero el dios usa su cola para atrapar el palillo

— **Sr Bills eso si que no es justo** — Wiss estaba un poco molesto mientras el dios saboreaba su almuerzo , este lo degustaba en frente de los tres guerreros

— **Basta de chacoteo , recuerden que soy un dios** — El dios de la destrucción disfrutaba su almuerzo mientras que Goku y Vegeta la pasaban con sus familias , al llegar Piccoro ve que Bills estaba almorzando con Wiss pero este estaba viendo por todos lados

— **Piccoro ¿ te pasa algo ?** — El saiyajin de traje naranja veía como el Namek estaba nervioso por algo — **¿ Piccoro ?** — El ex dios de la tierra estaba nervioso — **¿ Que te sucede ?** —

— **Estamos en peligro** —

Por el otro lado estaba Bills comiendo lo que las mujeres le traian — **¿ Que esta diciendo ese Namekusein ?** — Bills le da un sorbo a su jugo

— **Parece que el festival sera interrumpida por algún enemigo ... De nuevo** — Wiss le da una mordida a su hamburguesa mientras sentía el sabor de la carne asada en sus papilas — **Definitivamente esta es la mejor hamburguesa que comí hasta ahora** —

— **Sra Goku , ¿ Traerán mas comida ?** — Una mujer de falda celeste con flores blancas se acerca y e deja costillas asada , Bills se acerca a olerlas mientras que ve que Goku estaba muy nervioso — **¿ Que les pasa ?** — Una gran explosión lleva todo lo que estaba en el festival pero Bills seguia comiendo como si nada le preocupara — **Que escándalo ¿ Por que no puedo comer en paz ?** —

— **Pues si no me equivoco , algo se acerca a una pelea Sr Bills** —

— **Bien un almuerzo con espectáculo , eso me agrada** — Den entre las sombras un poderoso rayo sale asesinando a todos los que celebraban el festival , los cuerpos caían sin vida delante de Goku , Vegeta y los demás guerreros pero Krillin esquiva uno de los rayos , la tierra se había asentado , una figura con piel roja y ropas iguales a la de Dabura estaba en frente de ellos , sus cuernos eran mas largos , su vestimenta de color negro y su capa roja — **Mhm parece que este ser es un dios infernal** —

— **Es cierto , aunque su poder supera por mucho al de Black** — Wiss toma otro emparedado y le da una mordida para tragarlo y ver la sombra del demonio — **Aunque se me es raro ver a un dios infernal en estas zonas** —

— **Mhf mientras no se meta con la comida que haga lo que le plazca** — El dios seguía con su almuerzo debajo de una sombrilla mientras que Goku estaba serio viendo al demonio de capa roja

— _**Es igual a Dabura**_ — El saiyajin se pone firme pero Vegeta se pone junto a el — **¿ Quien eres tu ?** — El ser de traje negro no dijo nada pero Goku estaba preocupado ya que sentía un Ki maligno muy grande , Dakura camina lentamente a Majin Boo para mirarlo fijamente — **¿ Por que no respondes ?** —

— **Siento un increíble Ki de ese sujeto** — Majin Boo lo mira y deja caer su postre , el dios demonio agudiza mas su visión y sin previo aviso le da un puñetazo al Sr Boo dejándolo arrastrado en el suelo

— **Me pegaste , te convirtiere en chocolate y te comeré** — Boo furioso ataca a Dakura pero este le da un rodillazo y lo noquea , los demas guerreros atacan al dios demonio con todas sus fuerzas

— **No esperen ...** — Krillin trata de golpearlo con un puñetazo pero Dakura le golpea con un canto de mano en la cabeza y lo deja en el suelo , Ten-Shin-Han y Yamcha tratan de golpearlo pero al darle puñetazos el dios ni se inmuta y con su Ki los lanza contra 18 y Trunks , Gohan se transforma en ssj místico para tomarlo por detrás pero el dios lo esquiva y baja sobre el con una patada derribando al saiyajin , Goten al ver que Trunks estaba inconsciente no podía hacer la fusión por lo que se transforma en super saiyajin y volando se dirige a pelear contra el pero Dakura lo frena con un solo dedo y con una patada lo lanza contra Piccoro quien lo atrapa — **Sabia que era poderoso pero no me imagine que tanto** —

— **¿ Que estas diciendo Piccoro ? ¿ Acaso lo conoces ?** — El Namek de piel verde estaba asombrado por el gigantesco de Dakura — **Cuando absorvi al viejo Kami-Sama herede sus memorias y el recordaba a Dakura , un poderoso dios del infierno que supuesta mente gobernaba el infierno** —

— **Kakaroto ¿ Que están hablando ?** — Vegeta nota la mirada de Piccoro quien estaba preocupado — **No me digan que le temen a ese pobre diablo** —

— **No es un pobre diablo como tu dices Vegeta** — El saiyajin de armadura blanca baja los brazos para ponerse serio pero Goku también lo estaba — **Me temo que este es un dios con el que nunca peleamos** —

— **Deja de decir tonterías** — Vegeta se transforma en super saiyajin en fase dos y sale volando con una sonrisa de malicia en su cara contra el dios demonio — **Espera Vegeta ... Rayos** — Goku se transforma en super saiyajin en fase dos y sigue a Vegeta , el príncipe trata de golpearlo con un puñetazo pero este lo atrapa y lo arroja al suelo , Goku por detrás lo atrapa con una llave al cuello pero Dakura se impulsa adelante y lo lanza contra Vegeta pero este salta sobre Goku y lo ataca con una bola de energía — **Maldito , yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajines** — Vegeta le lanza varios puñetazos al cuerpo pero Dakura los bloquea con una sola mano ; Mientras que Bills disfrutaba su almuerzo junto a su asistente

— **Vaya , ese ser si que es mas poderoso de lo que parece** — Dijo el dios mientras veía la pelea de lejos — **Aunque a decir verdad si lo hubieran atacado con sus transformaciones de dios le hubieran afectado** —

— **Es por que los saiyajines son un poco ásperos para pelear** — Wiss le da un sorbo a su bebida — **Pero en lo personal si la pelea de Black les fue complicada pero no se imaginaran lo que es Dakura** —

Los saiyajines estaban tomando aire pero Goku vuelve a su estado base para sorpresa de Vegeta decide transformarse en un super saiyajin dios , el cabello rosado sorprende a Dakura , con gran velocidad acierta un puñetazo en la cara de Dakura haciendo que el dios demonio reaccione

— **Tu** — Señalando a Goku — **¿ Quien eres ?** —

Goku se pone serio al ver al dios reaccionar — **Mi nombre es Son Goku ¿ Quien eres tu ?** —

— **Soy Dakura , dios de los infiernos** — El dios ve que Goku estaba serio y listo para pelear — **No sabia que los humanos podían tener el poder de los dioses** —

— **Yo no soy un humano ...¡ Yo soy un Saiyajin !** — Goku se pone firme con los puños cerrados — **No importa que seas un dios , solo viniste a matar gente inocente sin piedad** —

— **Te pareces al otro como tu pero ese solo tenia una cicatriz en su mejilla** —

— **¿ Que ? No digas tonterías** — Goku ataca a Dakura con sus puños dando en el cuerpo del dios de capa roja quien sentía grandes golpes del saiyajin dios , con un rodillazo lo golpea en el mentón y lo lanza contra la casa de Bulma

— **Cabeza hueca , estas destrozando mi casa —** Vegeta se transforma en super saiyajin dios , los dos saiyajines atacan al dios demonio pero este sale volando al cielo pero el príncipe le aparece por detras y lo patea en la cara lanzando a Dakura al suelo — **Pss acabar contigo no me cuesta trabajo** —

— **Oye Vegeta , yo estaba peleando contra el** —

— **Ya callate insecto , siempre tienes que pelear tu primero pero esta vez iré yo primero** — Vegeta sonríe al ver que Dakura se levanta con gran dificultad — **Acabare contigo ¡ El ataque... Big Ban** — Vegeta ataca al dios demonio pero este lo evada y aparece detrás del príncipe pero al voltear lo golpea con un puñetazo en la cara , al irse por detrás Dakura lo toma de la pierna para girar a gran velocidad y al soltarlo aparece por detrás golpeando a Vegeta con un potente golpe de martillo — **Maldito insecto** —

— **Es solo una porción de mi máximo poder** — Dakura se teletransporta hasta donde estaba Vegeta — **Debido a la diferencia entre nosotros** — El señor de la tinieblas mira al príncipe que tenia sangre en su labio — **Intentar derrotarme es imposible pues no hay modo** — un rayo los hace separar , la sonrisa de Goku estaba en su cara pero el dios demonio ve que era un Changlon

— **¡ Kuriza !** — Goku llega hasta donde estaba su viejo amigo — **¿ Que haces aquí ?** — El demonio del frió ve que Vegeta se estaba poniendo de pie

— **Sentí un poder muy grande y temí que mi padre haya vuelto** — El demonio del frió ve a Dakura quien estaba serio como siempre — **Por fin un enemigo que vale la pena pelear ... Aunque sea un ser como tu** —

— **No te ofendas Kuriza pero el es mas poderoso que un super saiyajin en fase 3** — El de ojos rojos ve que el dios sonreia — **Kuriza no lo ataques** — El Changlon no escuchaba y ataca con gran fuerza y velocidad en su forma perfecta mientras que Bills se fregaba los ojos

— **Eh Wiss ¿ Acaso es Freezer ayudando a Goku y Vegeta ?** — Wiss voltea para ver a Kuriza peleando contra el dios demonio

— **Me temo que esta confundido Sr Bills el es Kuriza el hijo de Freezer** — Bills traga de golpe al enterarse de la noticia del vástago de Freezer — **Ah diferencia de su padre no esta interesado en destruir planetas solo en volverse fuerte** —

— **Mhm Interesante** —

 **Continuara**


	3. La Transformación Final de Kuriza

**La Transformación Final de Kuriza**

El dios de la destrucción veía como el ultimo de los Changon de ojos rojos estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas contra Dakura quien solo esquivaba y bloqueaba sus golpes y con un canto de mano lo arroja contra las mesas

— **Bueno termino el calentamiento** — Dakura se quita a capa mientras que Kuriza se ponía de pie , el Changlon se levanta y se limpia la sangre

— **Kuriza ¿ estas bien ?** — Goku ayuda al demonio del frió pero Vegeta no resiste y se transforma en super saiyajin dios super saiyajin , el pelo de Vegeta se vuelve azul turquesa y ataca con un poderoso puñetazo al dios demonio — **Vegeta no lo hagas** —

— **¡ Callare insecto !** — El príncipe sale volando con toda su velocidad y entra al intercambio de golpes , con un codazo lo arrastra mientras que Dakura se ponía de pie pero al voltear tenia al saiyajin de armadura delante de el — **¡ Galick Gun !** — El saiyajin había impactado la onda de energía contra el cuerpo del dios demonio — **Se acabo , no importa que seas un dios ya lo derrote** — Vegeta cae al suelo y vuelve a su estado base

— **Parece que no conocen el poder de Dakura** — Bills estaba acostado mientras seguía comiendo un emparedado de pavo y con una jarra de jugo de naranja

— **Ese es el punto débil de Vegeta** — Wiss le da un sorbo a su te — **Desgraciadamente ellos no ven el peligro hasta que lo tienen en frente** —

— **Típico de los saiyajines** — El destructor ve que todos estaban saliendo de sus trances — **Parece que los humanos están saliendo de sus agujeros** — Las personas del festival estaban saliendo de sus escondites mientras que Gohan estaba cargando unas semillas del ermitaño pero un rayo de fuego las quema a todas — **¿ De donde vino eso ?** — Los tres saiyajines ven que un remolino de fuego se estaba formando en el cielo

— **Sabia que Dakura era omnipresente pero esto es demasiado** — El dios de la destrucción usa su cola para atraer un tazón de maní salado y empezar a comer — **Lo bueno de esto es que hay comida de sobra** —

— **¿ Ya probo la carne con salsa ?** — Bills se limpia los labios con su lengua para acercar su nariz y aspira suavemente el aroma , con su garra pincha la carne y se la lleva a la boca — **Esta exquisita ¿ verdad Sr Bills ?** —

— **Esta increíble , debo admitir que este es el mejor festiva** — El dios se sirve en un tazón mientras que Wiss acercaba con su bastón mas carne mientras que Goku , Vegeta , Gohan y Kuriza estaban frente al dios demonio

— **Esa fue una buena técnica** — El dios demonio toma su capa y se la sujeta al cuello — **Pero para que te sirva debes usarla así** — Dakura junta sus manos y Vegeta ve como su técnica estaba siendo aprendida por el dios demonio quien juntaba su Ki en sus manos — **Destello infernal** — El dios demonio lanza una ráfaga negra con destellos rojos hacia el príncipe saiyajin pero este se transforma y la desvía con su mano derecha , el ataque de energía sale desviado al espacio pero al voltear Dakura lo golpea con un planchazo en la nuca derribando a Vegeta — **Eres muy fuerte ... Pero no lo suficiente** — El dios de traje negro cae en picada y entierra sus piernas en el cuerpo del príncipe de los saiyajines , las piedras y la tierra salio volando , con una patada en el estomago lo arrastra a los pies de Goku — **Insecto ...** —

— **Vegeta ¿ Estas bien ?** — Goku jala del brazo para ayudar a levantar a Vegeta pero este se suelta , la sangre del saiyajin de armadura se limpia la sangre de su frente y se enfada a cada momento — **Vegeta , tranquilo** —

— **¡ Ya cállate !** — El príncipe sale volando pero Dakura lo esquiva y con una patada en su espalda lo lanza al suelo haciendo que su cuerpo rebote tres veces

— **Déjenme pelear a mi** — Kuriza se acerca arrastrando levemente su pierna derecha — **Es hora de probar mis nuevos poderes contra este ser** —

— **Kuriza no te ofendas pero por mas que te hayas vuelto fuerte no le podrás ganar contra un dios del infierno , entiende** — Kuriza deja salir una sonrisa a lo que Goku vuelve a su estado base — **Sacare a Vegeta y te dejare pelear** —

— **Me haces ese favor** — Kuriza le lanza una bola de energía que crea una cortina de humo al impactar contra el dios demonio que estaba de brazos cruzados , Goku se apresura para usar su teletransportacion , al llegar toma a Vegeta y lo carga para salir del campo de batalla — **Ahora peleare yo con mi máximo poder** —

— **No te ofendas pero ni con tus poderes me podrás hacer frente** — Dakura desciende hasta el suelo y se suelta de brazos — **Pero si haz decidido morir hoy , te enviare al otro mundo con tu madre** — Dakura lo ataca con ráfaga de bolas de fuego al cuerpo de Kuriza quien recibe los ataques pero no se defendía , mientras que Bills y Wiss veía de lejos la pelea

— **Ese Changlon se quiere suicidar** — Bills se hecha para atrás mientras comía mas brochetas de mariscos — **Pero debemos apreciar su sacrificio por sus amigos** —

— **¿** **Eso** **cree Sr Bills ?** —

— **Se que ese Changlon esconde algo** — Bills miraba la sonrisa de Kuriza mientras recibía golpes y ataques que dañaban profundamente su cuerpo — **Espero que saque su carta pronto** — El destructor se sirve mas brochetas mientras que ve caer al ultimo de su especie

— **Pelea enserio Changlon** — Kuriza se pone en guardia con su ojo cerrado empieza a reírse en voz media alta , Goku ve que la masa muscular de Kuriza estaba aumentando — **Pelea de una vez o seras destruido ahora** —

— **Ahora veras mi próxima evolución** — Goku queda sorprendido al ver el aura dorada de Kuriza pero a la vez queda alegrado que el se haya vuelto tan fuerte

 _Flash Back_

Goku se había transformado en un super saiyajin dios en super saiyajin dejando a Freezer sorprendido y aterrado a la vez al ver el increíble poder de Goku

— **B'ah solo te transformaste en super saiyajin** — Freezer no podía creer que el saiyajin era tan poderoso

— **Digamos que hay una gran diferencia es complicado de explicar pero lo diré asi** — Goku deja salir una sonrisa de satisfacción de su cara — **Soy un super saiyajin que alcanzo la fase dios y que ahora se transformo en un super saiyajin** —

— **Me da gusto escuchar eso , que bueno que no me confié y tome la decisión correcta de aceptar el desafió de adoptar una nueva evolución** — Freezer estaba con las piernas juntas y estira los brazos — **Ahora veras , mi siguiente evolución** — El emperador se envuelve en un aura como de llamas mientras que su cuerpo sufría los cambios , Goku se cubria para evitar que los destellos lo cegaran y al quitar sus brazos ve a Freezer de color dorado , con sus manos y cara moradas — **Opte por el color dorado para hace notar mas claro este cambio , tal vez le suene trillado pero la llame " Golden Freezer "** —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Kuriza empezaba a elevar su Ki mientras que Goku sonreía y Vegeta estaba apretando sus dientes , Bills estaba serio viendo como el grito del ultimo Changlon llegaba al cuelo , su cuerpo estaba creciendo , mientras que de su torso parecía como si tuviera hombreras , y en sus muñecas salieron unas especies de cuchillas , su cola tenia unas púas , lo que le vino a la mente a Goku

 _Flash Back_

Goku y Cooler estaban en una gran pelea igualada pero el emperador estaba harto y solo queria acabar con el saiyajin que estaba en frente de el

— **A diferencia de mi hermano , yo tengo una transformación mas** — Goku lo mira extrañado mientras que el agua se levantaba al rededor de Cooler — **Cuando la veas te pondras a llorar como un bebe y ni creas que te tendre misericordia** — El cuerpo del emperador se empieza a ensanchar en el torso haciendo que crezcan unas hombreras , su altura empieza a crecer mientras que sus poderosas piernas destruyen la base de piedra en el río , de su cabeza salen cuatro protuberancias como si fueran cuernos , finalmente sus ojos se vuelven rojos como la sangre — **Bueno ¿ Quieres comenzar ?** — Cooler se cubre la boca con una especie de barbijo que sale de su propio cuerpo y salta para atacar a Goku

 _Fin del Flash Back_

El cuerpo de Kuriza estaba creciendo lentamente mientras que este se envolvía en su propia aura dorada , Wiss vio como el poder de pelea del ultimo demonio estaba creciendo mas y mas , sus ojos se volvieron negro y con un ultimo destello se volvio dorado con sus manos , cara y pies de color morado oscuro

— **Vaya , es la primera vez que veo un Changlon con esa fase** — El dios demonio estaba un poco asombrado pero confiado de su poder decide desafiar al demonio del frió — **Bien , vamos a pelear** —

— **Ademas de esta transformación te tengo una ultima sorpresa** — Kuriza se pone en guardia con y se envuelve en una aura azul como si fuera un Kaio-Ken — **Técnica Kaito** — Antes que Goku parpadeara Kuriza estaba espalda con espalda con Dakura quien estaba de rodillas sosteniendo su estomago escupiendo sangre , Bills escupe su bebida al ver como Kuriza estaba de pie detrás del dios demonio

— **Parece que el hijo de Freezer es mucho mas poderoso que su padre** — El destructor estaba con la boca abierta sorprendido por que no pudo ver lo que paso — **¿ Sorprendido Sr Bills ?** —

— **Ajam , no por supuesto que no** — Bills se pone firme mientras que los saiyajines estaban asombrados , por el movimiento que hizo el de dorado

— **¿ Quieres que lo haga mas lento para que lo veas ?** — Dakura se pone de pie y Kuriza se lanza con un puñetazo al estomago del dios demonio — **Se que ese no es todo tu poder , ponte de pie** —

— **¿ Como un simple mortal tiene tanto poder ?** — Dakura se pone de pie con gran dificultad — **A decir verdad jamas imagine que un Changlon tuviera tanto poder** —

— **Yo quería probar esta técnica con Goku** — El dios demonio se levanta y Kuriza lo patea y lo lanza al cielo , cuando aparece detrás y con un golpe de su cola lo lanza al suelo pero este se detiene a centímetros del suelo pero el demonio de dorado aparece sobre el , Dakura le lanza una bola de energía pero este lo detiene con su mano , Dakura aparece delante de Kuriza pero este atrapa la mano del dios demonio para lanzar su cuerpo al suelo y con su mano extendida ataca al dios con una lluvia de energía — **¡ Ataque de misiles mortales !** — Dakura estaba siendo impactado por el ataque de Kuriza hasta el suelo , el ataque del Changlon lo hizo explotar — **A diferencia de mi padre yo si me acostumbre a usar esta forma y puedo permanecer así mucho tiempo en la pelea** —

— _**¿ Que clase de entrenamiento tuvo ese insecto ?**_ — Vegeta no podía creer que el Changlon que lo humillo varias veces este a la par con un dios infernal — _**Es increíble que ese guerrero inferior este en esta pelea**_ —

— **Maldito mestizo** —

Bills escucha lo que Dakura había dicho y le entró la duda — **¿ Por que lo llamo " Mestizo " ?** — Wiss deja la taza de te para tomar su baston y observar como fue la vida de Kuriza durante su niñez

— **Mhm , parece que la madre de Kuriza era una bruja muy poderosa , una mezcla perfecta** —

— **Si eso veo , aunque tuvo que entrenar mas tiempo por ser una mezcla , su poder es superior a los de Goku y Vegeta en su estado de Super Saiyajin dios Super saiyajin** — Bills se sienta con sus brazos detrás de su nuca para relajarse — **Solo espero que Dakura no se le pase la mano ni destruya la tierra** — Bills carga sus pies mientras movía su cola — **Oh si no me enojare mucho** —

 **Continuara**


	4. La Batalla Continua

**La Batalla Continua**

Kuriza estaba en posición de guardia mientras que Dakura se levantaba del suelo cubierto de sangre , El Changlon cae a tierra con suavidad — **Prepárate** — El ser de dorado sale a gran velocidad dando un puñetazo en su cuerpo haciendo que el dios demonio arrastre sus pies por la tierra y al levantar la cabeza Kuriza lo golpea con un cabezazo muy potente abriendo una herida en su frente

— **Maldito mortal** — Dakura se golpea la rodilla y saca una espada igual a la de Dabura y ataca al ser de dorado pero este lo evade con suma facilidad — **Recibe el poder de la Bola infernal** — El dios demonio crea una bola de energía negra con estática roja , con suma fuerza lanza la bola contra Kuriza pero este le da un puñetazo y se la devuelve a Dakura quien se cubre el cuerpo con su extremidades mientras recibía su propio ataque , Un destello deja ciego a todos los guerreros para ver que un manto de humo se disolvía para ver que Dakura estaba completamente lastimado — **Eres un miserable** —

— **No se por que me moleste con esta transformación** — Kuriza apunta su mano en frente de la cabeza de Dakura quien estaba agotado — **Desaparece** — El rayo mortal de Kuriza destruye el cuerpo de Dakura con gran velocidad dejando solo una estela de humo , el Changlon volvió a la normalidad de su forma perfecta dejando atrás su modo dorado — **Se acabo por fin** — El Changlon ve a Goku quien estaba listo para la pelea — **Prepárate Goku** — El saiyajin y el Changlon se lanzan a un combate en los aires , El saiyajin de traje naranja estaba a la par con el de la forma perfecta pero cuando chocan sus puños unos rayos de energía los ataca pero los dos lo esquivan — **No es cierto** —

— **No te sientas liberado , aun puedo volver** — El dios demonio aparece de nuevo pero Kuriza lo ataca con un rayo de energía pero este rebota en el cuerpo de Dakura quien ni se inmutaba — **Lo sospeche** — El Changlon se transforma en su forma dorada — **A ver si ahora me das mas pelea** — El emperador ataca con un potente puñetazo lanzando al dios al espacio.

Mientras que Bills veía la pelea seguía disfrutando de los bocadillos pero toma un escarbadientes para limpiar sus dientes y ver a Kuriza humillando a Dakura pero Wiss estaba mas ocupado comiendo que prestando atención

— **Parece que Dakura no quiere mostrar sus verdaderos poderes** — Bills toma un trozo de carne asada y se la come mientras que Wiss lo mira de reojo — **¿ Es necesario que te recuerde quien puso en su lugar al dios del infierno hace mas de 1000 años ?** — El de cabello blanco deja su baston en el suelo para tomar un trozo de pastel

— **Lo se Sr Bills pero aunque le cueste creerlo usted sigue teniendo el mismo poder de pelea de hace 10 mil años** —

— **¿ Que significa eso ?** — Bills deja salir una aura morada — **Eso es muy irrespetuoso para un dios de mi altura Wiss** —

— **Lo que quiero decir es que no se confié de su poder , quizás haya seres mas poderosos que el mismo dios de la destrucción** — Bills ve como Kuriza le da un rodillazo en el estomago de Dakura y lo golpea con un golpe de martillo en la nuca , el destructor ve que Wiss le tiraba una indirecta

— **Esa es una falta de respeto** — Dakura cae al suelo mientras que Vegeta estaba de brazos cruzados y enfurecido , el saiyajin de armadura se enfurece y se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul y sale volando golpeando con un puñetazo a Kuriza en la cara — **Parece que Vegeta esta impaciente** —

— **¡ Insecto !** — Vegeta lo ataca de nuevo pero este bloquea los puñetazos del príncipe y con su cola lo golpea en la cara , Kuriza lo toma del cuello con su cola y lo arroja al cielo , Vegeta frena su avance y le lanza una ráfaga de ki a Kuriza pero este lo resiste con fuerza pero Goku se transforma y se pone delante de Vegeta

— **Vegeta , cálmate** —

— **Silencio insecto , no puedo dejar que el sea mas fuerte que yo** — Kuriza quita a Goku y le da un puñetazo a Vegeta en la cara — **Resplandor final** —

— **Deja las tonterías** — Kuriza lo retiene con sus manos mientras estaba siendo arrastrado lentamente y lo desvia con sus manos al espacio , Vegeta estaba tomando aire pero una bola de energía se dirige al principe pero este la corta por la mitad con un canto de mano

— **Ya basta , estoy harto de estas tonterías** — El saiyajin d armadura sale volando para golpear al dios acertando un puñetazo en su cara pero Dakura voltea para tomar de la muñeca y lo golpea en el estomago con un puñetazo , Dakura gira en el aire y le patea la cara lanzando al saiyajin contra Goku quien lo atrapa y lo baja a tierra — **Insecto , no puedo dejar que seas mas fuerte que yo** —

— **Vegeta , no tenemos nada que hacer le toca pelear a el** — Vegeta vuelve a su estado base mientras que Dakura estaba emparejando el 25 % del poder de Kuriza — **Debo admitir que Kuriza se volvió muy poderoso , tanto que es capaz de hacerle frente a un dios como si nada** —

El Changon llenaba de puñetazos el cuerpo de Dakura quien estaba tratando de igualar su velocidad pero el de dorado lo golpea con un canto de mano arrancando la cabeza del dios del infierno pero este se vuelve a reconstruir su cabeza , el dios le da un puñetazo pero no lo mueve mas que unos pocos centímetros , Kuriza eleva su ki y lo arrasa por los aires mientras que era seguido por el Changlon dorado quien arrasaba con su velocidad parte de tierra y piedras y al llegar donde estaba Dakura lo golpea con un rodillazo haciendo que el dios infernal escupa gran cantidad de sangre , Dakura le lanza ataques de energía pero Kuriza los bloqueaba con su mano derecha , el de ojos rojos da un salto destruyendo el suelo atrapando al dios demonio de la cintura , Los dos salieron volando atravesando edificios mientras que Kuriza golpeaba con poderosos puñetazos en el cuerpo y mentón de Dakura , Goku estaba asombrado por la gran fiereza con la que peleaba Kuriza

— **Es increíble que Kuriza este sobrepasando el nivel de Dakura** — Vegeta estaba de brazos cruzados mientras que apretaba los dientes y fruncía el ceño — **A decir verdad me hubiera gustado saber que entrenamiento tuvo Kuriza y cuanto tiempo estuvo entrenando** —

— **No puedo creerlo** —

Bills seguía echado mientras veía como el dios demonio era superado con toda facilidad por el Changlon de dorado quien con ataques de energía destroza el cuerpo del ser demoníaco

— **No puedo creer que ese ser este manteniendo su forma dorada** — Bills ve que Wiss estaba tomando te mientras que el voltea para ver la pelea

— **Quizás tuvo un entrenamiento especial** — El de bastón ve que el pastel se estaba acabando — **Hay cientos de planetas y galaxias de gravedad elevada ¿ De donde cree que conseguí los trajes de entrenamiento ?** —

— **Mhm , quizás entreno en la** **galaxia del universo 5** — El dios se rasca la oreja con la mano derecha y vuelve la vista a la pelea — **Aunque se me es difícil creer que el destructor del universo 5 le haya dejado entrar** —

 **—** **No todos los dioses son como usted Sr Bills** —

La batalla se llevaba en el espacio , Dakura estaba siendo destrozado por los puñetazos del Changlon , el dios demonio ataca con ataques de energía pero cuando Kuriza lo atrapa y lo lanza al sol — **A ver si te vuelves a reconstruir** — El ser de dorado vuelve a su forma perfecta dorada para bajar a tierra — **Creo que se acabo de una vez** — Goku se acerca para felicitarlo

— **¿ Como fue que llegaste a la fase dorada ?** — Goku estaba un poco asombrado — **Recuerdo que a tu padre le costaba mucho mantener la forma de Golden Freezer** —

 _Flash Back_

Después de dejar la tierra , Kuriza encuentra que Goku había llegado a la fase dios aun haciéndole frente a un dios , el Changlon se entera que había doce universos gracias a sus sentidos del oído y decide viajar para encontrar a un dios que lo entrene tal como Wiss lo hizo con Vegeta y Goku hasta que encuentra una diosa peleando contra unos extraterrestres , El Changlon evoluciona en su forma perfecta y ataca al que la diosa tenia en la espalda , uno de los extraterrestres que tenían aspecto de ranas con piel azulada y manchas oscuras voltean para ver a Kuriza , la diosa era casi igual a Bills pero de piel verde esmeralda y vestido egipcio , sus ojos azules resaltaban mientras que los seres anfibios tomaban a Kuriza tratando de derribarlos

— **¿ Un Changlon ?** — La diosa ataca con una onda de Ki y destruye el planeta — **Es una pena que el guerrero haya muerto** — La diosa ve que Kuriza estaba inconsciente — **Es increíble que un Changlon sea un ser de buen corazón ¿ Por que intento ayudarme ?** — La asistente de la diosa llega y decide llevar al hijo de Freezer

 _Fin de Flash Back_

— **Y fue la primera vez que conocí a Shana la diosa de la destrucción del universo 5** — Las nubes se volvieron a formar nuevamente para darle paso a Dakura quien estaba enfadado

— **Maldito , me haz hecho enojar** — El dios demonio eleva mas su ki para tener un cuerpo musculoso y enfurecido por la humillación que Kuriza le hizo pasar en la pelea — **Usare mi 100 % contra un mortal , es lo mas humillante de mi vida inmortal** —

 **Continuara**


	5. El 100 de Dakura

**El 100 % de Dakura**

El dios demonio había llegado a un limite , mientras que Kuriza lo miraba seriamente , el dios comienza a elevar si Ki mientras que su masa muscular comenzaba a crecer , sus ojos se volvieron carmesí oscuro , el de tonalidad dorada comienza a sorprenderse , el poder de Dakura se eleva haciendo que la tierra tiemble , el dios de la destrucción abre los ojos para ver que el dios se había vuelto mas potente — **Vaya parece que esta sera una pelea enserio** — Bills toma un trago y sigue viendo la pelea — **Ya me estaba aburriendo de ver sencillerias** — Dakura ataca con todo su poder a Kuriza quien bloquea el puño con su antebrazo haciendo cortes en el Changlon , quien sentía como su sangre caia de su brazo , el dios le da otro puñetazo en la cara dejando arrastrando al ser de dorado que se limpia la sangre de la cara — **Bah pense que era algo mas emocionante , pero es inútil** —

— **Ahora por tu insolencia , seras el primero ... En morir** — El dios sale volando contra el de dorado pero este atrapa el puño con su mano , los dos comienzan a intercambiar rodillazos pero Dakura le da un cabezazo con fuerza a los ojos de Kuriza — **¿ Que te pasa ? ¿ Donde esta la energía con la que habías peleado conmigo antes ?** — El dios demonio lo golpea con puñetazos tan potentes que las onda de choque destruían cosas a su alrededor , Dakura le da un ultimo puñetazo lanzando a Kuriza contra la mesa de bocadillos que tenia Bills y Wiss

— **Ese insecto esta perdiendo** — Vegeta estaba de brazos cruzados un tanto irritado por la paliza que le estaban dando al ser de dorado y morado — **Parece que no se levantara** —

— **No te creas Vegeta** — Goku sonreía mientras veía como la cortina de humo de disipaba — **Solo fíjate y veras que lo que digo es cierto , ese no es el mismo Kuriza que conocimos antes** —

El humo y tierra se asienta para dar paso a la silueta de Kuriza con algunos raspones y el labio roto , El hilo de sangre morado estaba hasta su mentón , el Changlon truena su cuello de lado a lado — **Bueno eso basta para el calentamiento** —

— **Si estoy de acuerdo por que no creo que alguien tan poderoso como tu sea dañado con esos ataques** —Dakura se cruza de brazos y cae al suelo — **Da gracias que estoy haciendo todo por tratarte con delicadeza** —

— **Bueno empecemos con la verdadera pelea** —

— **Si es cierto , por que seria una pena si mueres con esos golpes tan débiles** — Dakura se aferra con fuerza a sus puños y se lanza contra el Changlon quien lanza un puñetazo y los chocan sus puños creando una onda de choque a lo que Kuriza baja a tierra y vuelve a su forma base — **¿ Que crees que estas haciendo ?** —

— **Creo que le toca pelear a los demás** — Kuriza se junta con Goku y Vegeta — **¿ A quien le toca pelear ahora ?** — Los dos sonríen y comienzan a jugar piedra papel o tijeras , Bills quien miraba a Kuriza sonriendo con los brazos cruzados se le vino a la mente muchas cosas

— _**Mhm , ese Changlon no se parece a Freezer , es como si supiera diferenciar entre el bien y el mal**_ — Bills se sirve un poco mas de la jarra mientras que Wiss comía su postre de chocolate y crema — _**Aunque parezca inofensivo su poder esta mas arriba que el de Goku y Vegeta**_ —

— **¡ Ah si , yo soy el ganador !** — Goku pone una sonrisa de victoria mientras besaba la piedra y Vegeta se quedaba con la tijera — **Yo seré tu nuevo oponente Dakura** — El dios demonio vuelve a su estado base — **No te contengas , pelea enserio por que yo peleare con todo lo que tengo** —

— **Eso espero** — El dios suelta sus brazos y Goku se transforma en Super Saiyajin azul — **Ven** — Goku se lanza con todo mientras que los puñetazos se intercambiaban pero el saiyajin estaba sonriendo mientras que Dakura no entendía por que la sonrisa — **¿ Acaso no entiendes la importancia de esta pelea ?** —

— **Algo que no sabes de mi , es que a decir verdad es una pelea emocionante** — El de cabellos azules se lanza de nuevo contra el dios quien crea una onda de ki pero Goku se cubre con sus brazos y al bajarlos recibe un puñetazo en la cara Dakura lo toma de la pierna y le da un codazo en el estomago , el dios junta sus manos para lanzar un ataque de energía pero Goku usa la teletransportacion para esquivar el ataque y aparece detrás de Dakura — **Kame-Hame- ¡ Ha !** — El golpe del saiyajin impacta en la espalda de Dakura quien da un grito de dolor , la onda de luz y la explosión dejan ciego al dios de la destrucción por unos segundos , al abrir los ojos todos ven que Dakura estaba muy herido — **Vaya , ese fue el Kame-Hame-Ha mas poderoso que he hecho** —

— **¡ Eres un miserable !** — El dios se lanza con gran velocidad clavando un rodillazo tan potente que hace que Goku escupa saliva , con un mandoble lo golpea en la espalda , el dios gira en el aire y lo golpea con un punta pie en la nuca lanzando a Goku al suelo pero este gira en el aire y cae de punta de pie , Dakura le aparece por atrás con una patada y lo arrastra por el suelo , Goku se levanta para ver al dios que se acercaba y usa su teletransportacion para aparecer delante de Dakura y lo golpea con feroces puñetazos haciendo que Dakura perdiera el control de su visión — _**Este maldito saiyajin ¿ de donde saco tanto poder si hace momentos estaba debilitado por la pelea de hace momentos**_ — El dios demonio le da un puñetazo y los dos se separan — **A mi no me engañas ¿ de donde sacaste ese poder ?** —

— **Pues los saiyajines nos volvemos mas fuerte mientras peleamos** — Goku suelta un escupitajo mientras que Dakura se limpiaba la sangre — **Mientras mas peleo mas fuerte me vuelvo así somos los saiyajines** —

— **Ustedes los saiyajines son una raza muy interesante** — El dios se truena los dedos — **Pero me temo que no tengo tiempo de disfrutar de los poderes de un saiyajin ...** — Dakura salta con un poderoso puñetazo y Goku se lanza con un puñetazo , los dos chocan sus puños , se chocan codazos y los dos se dan un puñetazo en la cara , el dios demonio se lanza con poderosos puñetazos en el estomago de Goku y de un codazo le trata de golpear en la cien derecha pero el saiyajin de traje naranja lo bloquea pero ve las manos con garras en frente de el — **¡ Muere !** — El dios lanza una bola de energía lanzando a Goku contra Vegeta pero este lo patea y lo lanza contra los edificios — **Estúpido** —

— **Kakaroto , por lo visto tu no puedes contra ese sujeto —** Goku se levanta con mucho dolor en la cabeza — **Me haré cargo de este sujeto** —

— **Vegeta déjame pelear un poco mas** — Goku se levanta mientras se quitaba los trozos de piedra — **Ademas tu perdiste el juego de piedra papel o tijera , déjame pelear un rato mas** —

— **Espero que sea pronto insecto** —

Goku se truena un poco los hombros y se acerca al dios — **Eres un ser impresionante , jamas había visto a alguien como tu en mi vida** —

— **Lo mismo digo , es increíble que use mi 80 % con un saiyajin y mi 100% contra un Changlon** — El dios de ojos rojos comienza a elevar su Ki — **Pero ahora dejare de jugar contigo y peleare enserio** —

— **Eso espero , usare todo mi poder para vencerte** — Bills y Wis se recuestan en sus sillas de jardin para ver la pelea mas relajados

— **¿ Es idea mía o Goku intentara pelear enserio contra Dakura ?** —

— **Su valor es encomiable pero dudo mucho que le gane , sabiendo que esta en una escala mas alta que la de ese asesino llamado Hit** —

— **Si apostáramos , me inclinaría por Dakura** — Bills se rasca detrás de la oreja con su meñique y ve la tensión entre los dos guerreros — **Quizás si Goku peleara con su transformación al máximo le daría buena pelea** — El dios se estira mientras que la mirada cambia en la cara del saiyajin de traje naranja — **Solo espero que no use su ultimo recurso** —

— **Con tal de ganar es probable que si Sr Bills** — Wiss saca un trozo mas de pastel pero Bills miraba el postre mientras que el de cabello blanco tomaba un tenedor — **El problema es si se confía** —

Goku eleva mas su poder y se lanza contra Dakura pero este abre los ojos y su energía psíquica golpea a Goku pero este abre los ojos para ver al dios llevarse su cuerpo con puñetazos , la tierra estaba siendo abierta hasta que el saiyajin siente el calor del centro de la tierra , el ultimo puñetazo que le iba a dar Dakura Goku lo atrapa y con su pie le golpea el estomago , el saiyajin se teletransporta sobre el dios y con un ataque de energía lo lanza al centro de la tierra , Bills y Wiss ven salir a Goku en un pilar de lava que se vuelve lentamente al suelo

— **Bueno no duro mucho** — Wiss ve el pastel con crema y 8 barras de chocolates , con un tenedor toma para probar mientras que Bills comía con la mano — **Este postre es delicioso ¿ Ya probo la crema batida Sr Bills ?** —

— **Si , es cierto ...¡ Oye Wiss eso era mio !** — Bills se enoja al ver que su asistente y maestro toma su chocolate sin permiso

— **Es bueno saber cuando rendirse** —

— **Basta de chacoteo , soy un dios** — El saiyajin estaba respirando mientras que el dios salia de suelo agitado como Goku , los dos se miran y se vuelven a atacar — **Es increíble que Dakura este peleando contra un saiyajin al mismo nivel** —

— **El dios deja de lado su orgullo para estar al nivel de un mortal** — Wiss le da un bocado mas al pastel quedando impresionado por el sabor — **Este postre es el mas delicioso que eh probado** — Los dos guerreros se entrelazan con puñetazos pero Dakura acierta un poderoso puñetazo en la cara del saiyajin rompiendo su frente , Goku eleva su Ki y lo golpea con un codazo a la cien del dios demonio para girar y golpear al dios con una patada arrastrando a Dakura por el suelo , el dios demonio estaba agotado y le costaba levantarse — **Es ideal que Goku acabe con el ahora** —

— **Kame-Hame-Ha** — El de cabellos celeste acierta un poderoso kame hame ha en el cuerpo del dios deshaciendolo en cientos de pedazos — **Lo logre** — Los guerreros vuelven al estado base mientras que Bills y Wiss se relajaban — **Vencí a Dakura** — Kuriza y Vegeta estaban asombrados por lo que veía , solo quedaba rastro de la técnica de Goku , Bills no se sorprende por que sabia que Dakura volviera a regenerarse

 **Continuara**


	6. El agujero del Infierno Parte I

**El Agujero del Infierno Parte I**

Dakura estaba siendo regenerado de nuevo mientras que Goku sonreía preparado para pelear de nuevo , Dakura se regenera para aparecer mas enfadado — **Ya me hiciste enojar ¡ Maldito mortal !** — El dios demonio estaba enfadado mientras soltaba llamas negras y rojas de su cuerpo — **En toda mi existencia , jamas alguien había podido sacarme de mis casillas como ustedes 3** — Dakura baja su ki y choca las palmas de sus manos — **Es hora de ejecutar el plan de reserva que tenia para con ustedes** — Vegeta se eleva por el aire con sus brazos cruzados — **¿ Que van a hacer ?** —

— **Kakarotto , ahora es mi turno de pelear** —

— **Si es cierto Vegeta** — Goku baja al suelo mientras que Vegeta bajaba sus brazos — **Buena suerte Vegeta** — El dios demonio se baja de brazos mientras miraba a Vegeta

— **¿ Que te hace pensar que podrás ahora conmigo ?** — Dakura se empieza a reír pero Vegeta se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul y Dakura eleva su Ki — **Es hora de mostrar que tan fuerte eres** — El príncipe de los saiyajines sale volando golpeando con un puñetazo en la cara del dios quien aprieta su puño para tratar de responderle pero Vegeta lo atrapa y con un cabezazo lo golpea haciendo que el demonio cierre los ojos , Vegeta le da un gancho en el estomago con tanta fuerza que la onda de choque se nota a lo lejos

— **Parece que Dakura la tiene difícil** — Bills veía la pelea mientras que Wiss se servia un poco de te con un pastelillo de crema rosada con una cereza — **Eh Wiss ¿ de donde sacaste eso ?** —

— **De la mesa de allá** — Wiss le hace señas y Bills ve la mesa pero no quería levantarse para tomarlo , la flojera del dios de la destrucción era tanto que solo mover su cabeza lo hizo bostezar

— **Aggg esta muy lejos** — Se queja el dios destructor mientras que Wiss saboreaba su panecillo — **Parece que Vegeta lleva la ventaja esta vez** —

El saiyajin comienza a dar poderosos puñetazos el cuerpo del dios demonio quien trata de patear a Vegeta pero este desaparece y aparece detrás del dios para golpearlo con un martillazo lanzando al dios al suelo quien pisa el suelo y sale volando lanzando proyectiles a Vegeta quien las esquivaba con facilidad y con su mano apunta al demonio que venia contra Vegeta quien sonríe y eleva su ki

— **¡ El ataque Big-Bang !** — Vegeta le lanza su ataque pero Dakura lo rechaza con una sola mano para ver al príncipe con sus manos juntas — **Te confiaste mucho maldito ¡ Resplandor final !** — La técnica de Vegeta es concentrada mientras que Dakura sentía como el ki del príncipe subía a gran velocidad

— _**¿ Que demonios ? ¿ Como es posible que estos simples mortales tengan tanto poder ? ¿ Por que ?**_ — El rayo de energía venia para contra Dakura quien crea una bola de energía para repeler el ataque del saiyajin pero era demasiado tarde ya que el resplandor final impacta sobre el cuerpo de Dakura dejándolo profundamente herido — **Insolente mortal ¿ como te atreves a herirme** **?** — El dios demonio eleva su ki al 100 % y sale volando para atacar a Vegeta , el de cabello azul lo golpea con una patada y lo lanza al suelo , el demonio se levanta y Vegeta lo golpea con un puñetazo lanzando con tanta fuerza al dios demonio que atraviesa varios edificios , el príncipe sale volando y lo intercepta con un puñetazo en el estomago — **Maldito** —

— **Muere insecto** — El poder de Vegeta impacta contra el demonio que explota en cientos de pedazos — **Bien , no se si te vuelves a regenerar después de esto** — El príncipe cae a tierra mientras que esperaba a que Dakura se regenere pero no volvía — **Parece que esta vez lo hice pedazos** —

— **Vegeta siempre exagera** — Goku quien vuelve a su forma base seguido por Kuriza hasta donde estaba el príncipe y el orgullo en persona — **Parece que la tierra esta salvada , gracias Vegeta** — Goku le Extiende la mano pero el de armadura solo sonreía como es típico de el — **Bueno ahora debemos juntar las esferas del dragón y pedirle a Sheng-Long ...** — Los tres sienten que el dios estaba volviendo a su forma

— **Ustedes ... Ustedes son ...¡ Son unos miserables !** — El dios demonio estaba serio pero su forma era la de un esqueleto de llamas con pedazos de carnes — **Pero es evidente que el daño que me hicieron no me permite regenerarme , ahora ustedes verán de lo que soy capaz** — El dios se envuelve en llamas pero su ki no aumenta en nada — **Ellos me darán el poder que necesito** — Entre los saiyajines y el dios se comienza a abrir agujeros de fuego con estática , los tres guerreros se alertan al sentir varios ki poderosos , una silueta de un ser pequeño con calva , al ver que era nada mas ni nada menos que Freezer , Vegeta ve que el siguiente en salir era Cell , Kuriza ve salir a Cooler en su forma final — **Ahora ellos se encargaran de darme tiempo para recuperarme** — Los guerreros abren camino para ver a un saiyajin gigante con pelos erizados , atras se acercaba King Cold

— **Maldita sea , es Broly** — Goku se alerta al ver al super saiyajin legendario — **¿ Que significa esto ?** —

— **¡ Que empiece la masacre !** — Los enviados del infierno saltaron sobre los saiyajines y el Changlon pero estos se dividen para poder pelear pero Goden Freezer y Cooler con su nueva forma atacan a Goku mientras que el rey de los demonios del frio luchaba con Vegeta y el saiyajin legendario le hacia frente al Changlon que lo mato antes — _**Mientras estos tontos pelean entre ellos , podre reunir el poder suficiente para poder liberar mi forma final**_ — Goku retenía con fuerza a Golden Freezer mientras que Cooler ataca a Vegeta pero el de forma dorada se queda congelado al ver al dios de la destrucción

— **Es... Es Bills** —

— **Para ti sigo siendo " Sr Bills "** — El dios destructor se levanta — **¿ Me oyes bien ?** — Freezer queda congelado mientras que Cell estaba confundido

— **¿ Quien es ese sujeto ? ¿ Por que le temes tanto Freezer ?** —

— **La verdadera pregunta es ...¿ Quien eres tu ?** —

Cell empieza a reirse a carcajadas mientras elevaba su ki — **Yo soy el dios de la destrucción** — El androide perfecto le hace frente a Bills

— **¿ Como te haces llamar " Dios de la destrucción " ?** — Bills ve que Wiss se sienta así nomas , el androide da un grito para elevar su

— **Ahora veras al dios de la destrucción** — Cell sale volando para golpear con un potente rodillazo a Bills pero este no se mueve mientras que el androide lo golpeaba con potentes puñetazos — **¿ Que te parece eso ?** — El de orejas largas truena su cuello y con un soplido se saca a Cell de encima , el androide se levanta sorprendido — **¿ Que fue lo que hiciste ?** —

— **Ahora viene la destrucción** — El dios de orejas largas levanta su mano con una pequeña chispa y se la arroja a Cell incrustandosela en el pecho , este asombrado por que esa pequeña luz se entierra en su corazón viendo a Bills sonriendo y el grito de Cell mientras una llama consumía el cuerpo del androide

— **Bills , esta pelea no te concierne** — Dakura recuperaba fuerzas lentamente mientras que el destructor lo miraba fijamente

— **Para ti también soy Sr Bills** — El demonio no podía romper la cadena de energía que se formaba en su cuerpo que le permitía regenerarse — **Un solo ataque y te acabare** — Antes que Bills pudiera disparar su ataque , un poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha se dirige a el producto de la ira del androide — **¿ Como es que sigues vivo ?** —

— **Maldito ...** — Cell libera todo su poder pero el emperador los detiene

— **Detente Cell** — El androide se detiene y mira a Freezer — **Usen sus formas mas poderosas todos , quizás así podamos vencer a Bills** — El destructor no hace mas que mover su cola para ver a Cell riéndose mientras liberaba su Ki

— **Les mostrare a todos ustedes , el verdadero guerrero perfecto** — Cell comienza a transformarse con un Ki similar al de Goku y Vegeta en fase dios , el rey Cold se transforma en una fase superior a la de Cooler pero con una fase platinada y Broly se transforma en un Super Saiyajin dios azul al máximo poder — **Todos nos volvimos mas poderosos que antes , así que Goku , Vegeta y ese sujeto ... Prepárense** —

 **Continuara**


	7. El agujero del Infierno parte II

**El Agujero del Infierno Parte II**

Dakura estaba concentrando su poder pero Bills ve que a los villanos le dejaron de atacar a sus compañeros para hacerle frente al dios , Cell quien tenia parte de su cara blanca y con la transformación de ssj dios azul se prepara para pelear

— **Les mostrare el poder de la perfección** — El androide ataca a Bills con un puñetazo pero este lo atrapa dejando a Cell sorprendido , el androide lanza una patada pero Bills salta con los brazos en su espalda como es típico de el — **¿ Quien demonios eres tu ?** —

— **Ya te lo dije , soy un dios de la destrucción** — Bills sale volando y frena delante y con un puñetazo simple golpea a Cell en la cara tirándolo al suelo mientras sujetaba su cara del dolor — **Mhm esperaba ver algo mas interesante ¡ pero es inútil !** — Cell se levanta con la sangre de su nariz — **Esto es aburrido** — El androide se lanza con poderosos puñetazos pero el dios destructor os bloqueaba con una sola mano pero Cell no estaba concentrándose en la pelea , el andriode retrocede y se pone en posición de pelea — **Esa técnica es de Goku** —

— **Kame-Hame-¡ Ha !** — La ráfaga de Ki al dios de la destrucción para impactar contra el dios de la destrucción dejando ver una estela de luz y una gran explosión — **JA JA JA JA JA ¿ Quien es el verdadero dios de la destrucción ?** —

— **Eso fue muy patético** — Cell se queda congelado al ver a Bills parado como si nada , con lentos pasos se acercaba y esa mirada cuando algo le disgusta preparando su mano — **Robar técnicas de otro es o mas bajo que puede hacer un guerrero de verdad** — El androide estaba enfadado con el dios quien estaba distrayendo a Cell con sus palabras hasta que lo hace enojar

— **¡ Cállate !** — El ser perfecto ataca con ráfagas de energía contra el dios , Cell junta sus manos sobre su cabeza y le lanza una bola de energía a Bills pero este la desvía si mucha dificultad — _**¿ Quien es este ser ? ¿ Por que no siento su ki ?**_ —

— **Boah , empiezo a aburrirme así que acabare contigo y me iré a comer algo** —

— **¡¿ Que.. ?! ¿ Que dijiste ?** — Bills le incrusta una patada partiendo por la mitad al bio androide y con su ki lo vuelve polvo , Bills sale silbando y caminando de forma despreocupado

— **De... Derroto a Cell con mucha facilidad** — El rey Cold con su forma dorada pero Kuriza lo intercepta una patada con tanta fuerza que Bills voltee para ver la pelea entre nieto y abuelo — **Tu traidor** — El emperador y sus hijos le hacen frente pero el hijo de Freezer estaba en su forma perfecta — **¿ Como te atreves a hacerme daño ?** —

— **Aléjense de este planeta o me encargare de eliminarlos** — El rey Cold se ríe de su nieto que estaba serio — **Tu crees que soy tan débil como ustedes ... Montón de cobardes** —

— **¡¿ Que ?! ¡¿ Como te atreves ?!** — El rey lo ataca con un puñetazo a Kuriza pero este lo detiene , Goku trata de ayudar al Changlon pero Vegeta lo detiene con una sonrisa en su cara a lo que el saiyajin naranja se relaja — **¿ Que ?** — Kuriza baja la fuerza la mano y lo patea mientras que Freezer y Cooler bajan al suelo

— **Nosotros nos encargaremos de Freezer y Cooler** — Kuriza lo detiene — **No dejes que el odio te envenene Kuriza , se nota que eres diferente , si dejas que ellos te ganen seras igual que Freezer** — Kuriza baja su brazo para darle paso a Goku y Vegeta

— **Por cierto , tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes** — El ejercito de Freezer estaba saliendo del agujero pero los saiyajines no se impresionaron — **Háganlos sufrir muchachos** — Los soldados salen a pelear contra los guerreros pero Freezer estaba de brazos cruzados mientras que Cooler en su septima forma le hacia frente a su sobrino

— **Eres un estúpido Freezer , esos soldados no le harán ni cosquillas a esos saiyajines** —

— **Lo se pero , cada segundo ayudara a Dakura a regenerarse , el se encargara de destruirlos** — Goku ve los ojos de Freezer y escucha lo que le hace sospechar

— **Vegeta , esto es una trampa** —

— **¿ Trampa ? ¿ De que estas hablando ?** — Los dos ven los ojos de Freezer pero eran distintos , no mostraban ese opaco que tenían — **Es cierto , son raros** — El ejercito de Freezer ataca a los dos saiyajines que rapidamente se encargan de derrotarlo mientras que Freezer , Cooler y King Cold miraban a Kuriza

— **Mírate** — Freezer se pone serio — **Te volviste blando y un guerrero decepcionante para tu raza** — El Changlon se ponía furioso — **Si te hubieras portado como tal no habría necesidad de dejarte con tu madre en ese planeta infernal** — El hijo del emperador se estaba poniendo mas furioso , sus ojos se volvían rojos y su masa muscular estaba creciendo lentamente con sus venas saltando de su piel — **Y fracasaste en salvar a tu madre** — Un rayo de energía se cruza rompiendo la cordura dando un grito de dolor y de ira mientras que su ki se elevaba de manera descomunal , El hijo del emperador sale volando y golpea con un solo puñetazo lanzando al emperador al espacio — **Maldito** — Kuriza se acerca y con un solo puñetazo golpea la cabeza de su padre rompiendo su frente — **Maldito insolente** — Freezer ataca a su hijo con un rayo de energía a lo que Kuriza lo resiste con su cuerpo

— **Pagaras por todo lo que me hiciste y lo que le hiciste a mi madre** — Freezer se transforma en su forma dorada pero el de forma perfecta solo estaba esperando la batalla , mientras que en la tierra Goku le hacia frente al rey Cold y Vegeta a Cooler mientras que Bills comía chocolates en una especie de plato de cristal mientras que Wiss bebia mas del te de hierbas

— **La pelea esta emparejada ¿ verdad Sr Bills ?** —

El dios le da una mordida a uno de los chocolates — **Si pero si no se dieron cuenta que Dakura creo esos clones de sus enemigos** — El destructor se come los últimos chocolates — **Pero a decir verdad ninguno de los tres se percata de que Dakura esta usando esta estrategia para recuperar su poder** — El dios de la destrucción se recuesta para ver al dios del infierno recuperando su poder — **Solo espero que de mas pelea** — Goku retenía contra al rey de los demonios del frió y con un puñetazo lo hace retroceder mientras que el príncipe de los saiyajines golpea con una potente patada a Cooler dejandalo en el suelo

— **¡ El ataque Big-Bang !** — El emperador de la forma 7 se eleva mientras que Vegeta le aparece por detrás y con un puñetazo lo lanza contra los edificios — **Desaparece insecto** — Las ráfagas de energía destruyeron el cuerpo de Cooler mientras que las bolas de ki destrozaban el cuerpo del emperador — **Kakarotto , termina rápido con esto antes que me encargue yo** —

— **Déjame un rato mas** — Goku bloquea los puñetazos del rey frio y con un certero puñetazo lo lanza a los aire — **Kame... Hame...¡ Ha !** — La técnica impacta en el cuerpo del rey de los Changlon para volverlo polvo mientras que Vegeta caia a tierra y el lo recibe con una sonrisa inocente

— **Vaya se termino todo** — Bills ve que en el espacio , el cuerpo de Freezer estaba siendo severamente lastimado por los puñetazos de Kuriza quien destrozaba el cuerpo de su padre con suma ira y odio , la sangre de Freezer saltaba por las heridas — **Parece que el hijo esta superando al padre por mucho** — El hijo del emperador le atraviesa con un puñetazo en el estomago y con una patada lo lanza al vació — **No lo va a matar** — Bills le da un sorbo a su bebida

— **Es cierto Sr Bills , Kuriza es muy diferente a su padre** — Goku y Vegeta estaban viendo la pelea mientras que Kuriza lo desangraba con sus golpes

— **Sabia que te convertirías en una bestia** — Kuriza extiende su mano mientras que creaba una bola de energía en su mano — **Anda hazlo , solo asi seras como yo** —

— **_Kuriza no lo hagas_** — Goku estaba preocupado mientras que Bills y Wiss miraban por el holograma pero Kuriza estaba con esa bola de energía a punto de ejecutar a su padre

— **Anda hazlo** —

— **No** — Kuriza baja su mano dejando al emperador sorprendido — **No seré como tu y ya recibirás tu castigo como te lo mereces** — El hijo del emperador le da un solo puñetazo y desciende a la tierra para ver a Goku sonriendo y a Vegeta con sus brazos cruzados — **Solo ... ¿ Como pudimos ser tan descuidados ?** — Los saiyajines y el Changlon ven a Dakura que se estaba regenerando su cuerpo pero Kuriza se pone en guardia — **Acabare con esto ahora** — El emperador estaba a punto de tirar un ataque de energía pero un rayo atraviesa el hombro de Kuriza dejándolo herido con solo un brazo para pelear

— **Debiste matarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad** — Freezer completamente herido por los ataques — **Ahora no podrás pelear** — Vegeta ve a Freeze y lo ejecuta con un rayo de energía mientras que Dakura estaba regenerado al 100 % , los dos saiyajines y el Changlon ve que Dakura estaba transformado en un demonio completo , la voz era de ultra tumba , sus ojos eran llamas , sus cuernos y garras crecieron de manera descomunal y su musculadora había incrementado

— **ja ja ja ja ja ¡ AHORA ESTOY COMPLETO !** — Dakura cae a tierra con la imagen de un demonio — **Espero que estén preparado , por que serán los primeros en morir** —

— **No digas tonterías insecto** — Vegeta sale volando con gran velocidad transformándose en ssj dios azul y con un puñetazo lo golpea en la cara pero no lo mueve — **¿ Que ?** **..** — El demonio toma a Vegeta del cuello y de las piernas para partirle de la espalda , el grito de dolor del Principe inundo todo el lugar , Kuriza se transforma en modo Golden para atraparlo del cuello pero Dakura le aprieta la mano y lo azota en el suelo — **_¿ Que demonios es esa cosa ?_** — Kuriza estaba siendo castigado con azotes en el suelo

— **¡ Kuriza !** — Goku se transforma en ssj dios azul y le lanza una bola de energía que impacta en la espalda del dios demonio — **¿ Que fue lo que hiciste ?** —

— **Mientras ustedes inútilmente peleaban con la familia del frió , logre tomar control de Broly y herede sus poderes y habilidades , ahora soy ... Un guerrero invendible** — El dios sale volando creando una especie de omega blaster y se lo lanza a Goku quien lo lanza al espacio pero un puñetazo de parte de Dakura lo lanza contra los edificios , Goku queda incrustado para ser jalado por el dios demonio tomándolo del tobillo derecho y con un puñetazo lo golpea en el estomago haciendo que el saiyajin escupa sangre — **Ahora comienza la diversión** —

 **Continuara**


	8. La ira de Vegeta

**La Ira de Vegeta**

Dakura levanta a Goku del tobillo pero el saiyajin levanta sus manos y lo ataca con un rayo de energía pero Dakura no golpea con un puñetazo lanzando al saiyajin contra un edificio — **ja ja ja ja ja Esto es casi demasiado fácil , de haber sabido que estos insectos eran tan débiles hubiera hecho esto hace tiempo** — Vegeta ve que el dios demonio se acercaba y lo ataca con puñetazos pero Dakura lo esquivaba y con un rodillazo para tomarla de la cara y lo azota en el suelo , Kuriza a pesar de su hombro lastimado se lanza chocando con su hombro sano mientras que el dios voltea con un revés de puño golpeando al Changlon pero este lo toma del cuello con su cola pero el dios de piel carmesí lo toma y lo azota en el suelo , Gohan y Picorro se lanzan contra el dios demonio pero este los envía a volar con su ki

— **Maldito ...** — Vegeta se pone de pie para ver que el dios demonio estaba dado vuelta — **¡ El ataque Big-Bang !** — El príncipe de los saiyajines ataca a Dakura pero este lo retiene con su mano , Goku lo golpea con un puñetazo y usa su teletransportacion aparece detrás del dios pero al voltear este desaparece y aparece delante de el golpeando al dios con un puñetazo pero este lo resiste , Dakura le atrapa de la mano pero Goku lo golpea con una patada en la cara — **No podemos detenerlo** —

— **Parece que Dakura se ha vuelto mas poderoso de lo que tenían pensado** — Bills le da un sorbo a su bebida mientras se relajaba — **A decir verdad si hubieran luchado con todo desde un principio hubieran detenido al dios antes de que se volviera mas poderoso** —

— **Me temo que si Sr Bills** — El asistente le da un sorbo a su te — **A decir verdad Dakura tiene mas poder de lo que tenia pensaba** — Wiss ve como sus estudiantes estaban tratando de pelear contra el dios del infierno — **Si Vegeta no se enoja , entonces esta perdido** —

El saiyajin estaba recibiendo poderosos golpes pero un Masenko y un Makanconssapo golpean la espalda del dios del demonio , el demonio del frió lo toma del cuello con su único brazo bueno pero el dios le da un cabezazo y al girar lo lanza contra Piccoro pero Gohan con la fase místico se lanza con puñetazos pero Dakura desaparece y aparece sobre el hijo de Goku para lanzarlo al suelo con una patada , Vegeta se pone de pie y se lanza con un puñetazo pero el dios del infierno lo atrapa con su brazo y le da un cabezazo con fuerza a los ojos del príncipe para lanzarlo al suelo y pisarlo , Goku ve como pisaba — **¿ Que te pasa Vegeta ? ¿ Donde quedó todo el poder con el que peleaste al principio ?** — El saiyajin de traje rojo ve pisar a Vegeta y se lanza pero cuando el dios voltea ve a Goku con sus manos en forma de Kame-Hame-Ha pero este lo resiste sin sacar su pie del príncipe quien sentia como se clavaban las garras del demonio en su espalda

— _**Maldito , sin Vegeta no puedo detenerlo**_ — El Changlon de dorado lo patea con fuerza mientras que Vegeta se ponia de pie con mucha dificultad pero Goku y Kuriza luchaban contra Dakura pero este lo esquivaba , el Changlon extiende su unica mano sana y le lanza un ataque de energia pero el dios demonio lo esquiva con facilidad pero un ataque del Namekusein impacta en la espalda del dios — **Vegeta** —

— **Eres un** **gusano repugnante** — El dios aparece delante del Namekusein y lo golpea con un puñetazo desmayando mientras que el guerrero escupe su sangre pero al voltearse el guerrero de oro le lanza una patada llamando la atención del dios del infierno — **Ustedes son patéticos** — Dakura golpea a Kuriza con puñetazos pero este los bloqueaba con su brazo bueno pero un de los ganchos le impacta en el estomago , el dios demonio gira y lo patea con fuerza , el cuerpo del Changlon rueda en aire hasta que Dakura lo patea al suelo — **Por desgracia los gusanos como ustedes siempre serán una basura** — El saiyajin de armadura se trata de levantarse pero cuando lo hace Dakura va en picada con su rodilla lastimando la espalda del principe quien da un grito de dolor mientras soltaba una lagrima de frustración por no poder defenderse — **JA JA JA JA JA Anda Vegeta , haz que me divierta mas** — El dios demonio lo patea arrastrando por el suelo al ser de armadura — **Solo eres basura** —

 _Flash Back_

Príncipe y rey miraban como las naves estaban siendo enviada con los guerreros , el rey Vegeta voltea para ver a su hijo quien estaba serio — **Nosotros los saiyajin cuando nacemos nuestra capacidad como guerreros es analizada** — El rey miraba las naves donde solo había clase baja — **Y los que nacen débiles son enviados a planetas donde no existen enemigos fuertes para que los conquisten** —

— **Son solo basura** — Responde el príncipe mientras sonreía de manera maliciosa y con los brazos cruzados para ver voltear a su padre

— **Príncipe , Desde que naciste perteneces a los guerreros de la mejor clase que existe dentro de nuestra familia** — El rey quien tenia una sonrisa a su hijo — **Probablemente te conviertas en el saiyajin mas fuerte del universo ... No espera , al lo mejor tengas grandes posibilidades de ser el legendario super saiyajin** —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— **_Es cierto , soy un soldado de clase alta_** — Vegeta abre los ojos para ver que el pie de Dakura estaba sobre el y con un poco de esfuerzo trata de levantarse mientras que el dios demonio se reía al golpear a Goku y Kuriza — **_Es imposible que mi nivel sea mas bajo que el de Dakura ... No puedo ser vencido así ¡ No puedo ser vencido así !_** — El príncipe se trata de poner de pie pero el dios demonio se deja de reír para aplicar presión pero era inútil — _**¡ Yo soy el saiyajin mas fuerte del universo**_ **—** Dakura se asombra al ver que Vegeta estaba de pie — **¡ NO PUEDO SER VENCIDO ASÍ !** — El dios queda asombrado al ver la gran masa muscular y la vena de su frente , sus ojos se volvieron blancos mientras que Dakura le lanza un puñetazo que golpea a Vegeta pero este lo atrapa y con un poderoso puño lo lanza varios metros , el saiyajin enfadado se lanza contra Dakura con potentes golpes

— **No lo entiendo ¿ Como obtuvo tanto poder ?** —

Vegeta con la consciencia perdida carga sus manos apuntando al dios demonio , la masa muscular de Vegeta había aumentado igual que su Ki — **¡ RESPLANDOR FINAL !** — El poder de Vegeta es lanzado contra el dios demonio quien ve venir la técnica pero este lo retiene con su mano derecha pero sentía como la mano le quemaba — **MÁXIMO PODER** — El príncipe lanza con todas sus fuerzas haciendo explotar la energía mientras que la cortina de humo y polvo estaba en su máxima altura — **Lo... Lo logre , lo derrote** —

 **Continuara**


	9. Renace la Fusión de Goku y Vegeta

**Renace La Fusión de Goku y Vegeta**

El príncipe de los saiyajines estaba enfadado pero lentamente se iba calmando para ver como la masa de polvo y humo mientras que Goku , Gohan , Picorro y Kuriza venían como la silueta de Dakura quien estaba con a mano derecha levantada para bloquear el ataque del saiyajin de armadura quien estaba sorprendido

— **Eso si fue una buena técnica** — El dios demonio baja la mano que estaba sangrando — **Bueno ¿ Continuamos ?** — El príncipe estaba asombrado por como el demonio había resistido su ataque mas poderoso casi sin ningún rasguño

— _**No... No puede ser ... Es ... Es...**_ — Dakura se lanza con un rodillazo en el estomago del saiyajin mientras que Goku estaba sorprendido al ver a Vegeta de rodillas delante del dios — **Maldito...** — Dakura lo toma del cuello para partirlo como si fuera una un palillo pero Goku aparece detrás de Dakura y usa la teletransportacion para llevarse a Dakura y liberar a Vegeta quien cae de rodillas sosteniéndose su cuello pero el saiyajin cae al suelo producto de un fuerte golpe — **¿ Kakarotto ?** —

— **Es muy fuerte** — Goku se levanta con suma dificultad — **Jamas en mi vida pelee contra un ser tan poderoso** — El dios de ojos oscuros caía a tierra con los brazos cruzados , Goku se levanta y mira a Vegeta , los dos salen volando y se separan en direcciones opuestas pero Dakura ve que Vegeta se dirigía al dios pero este lo atrapa y Goku lo golpea en la cara con una patada , el príncipe baja al suelo y lo patea con sus dos pies en el estomago haciendo que el dios demonio de varios pasos por detrás mientras veía a los saiyajines que se acercaban volando pero Goku desaparece y Vegeta le golpea con un solo puñetazo en la cara , Goku llega al suelo y le barre las piernas haciendo que el dios quede en el aire pero el de armadura lo golpea con un puñetazo en la cara y lo arrastra en el suelo

— **Parece que Goku y Vegeta están aprendiendo a pelear juntos** — Wiss estaba sentado oliendo una nueva tasa de te rojo que humeaba sobre la nariz del asistente del dios de la destrucción quien estaba acostado como si nada — **¿ Por que no pelea junto a ellos Sr Bills ?** —

— **Nah es mucho esfuerzo** — Bills ve que la carne estaba siendo servida de nuevo — **Bueno tanto ver peleas me dio hambre** — El dios de orejas largas comía de forma placentera mientras veía como los saiyajines azules peleaban contra Dakura quien recibía poderosos golpes de ambos guerreros , Gohan sostenía a Kuriza quien estaba herido y Picorro volvía en si — **Parece que el Changlon tiene limites después de todo** — El dios de la destrucción sigue comiendo mientras ve que Goku estaba siendo golpeado pero Vegeta trataba de defenderlo pero Dakura voltea y lo golpea con un revés de puño — **Hable demasiado pronto** —

Goku le lanza varios ataques de energía al dios mientras que Vegeta preparaba su ataque — **Vegeta , me tempo que no le hacemos nada con estos poderes** —

— **¿ Que estas sugiriendo Kakarotto ?** — El de traje rojo se coloca firme mientras que el príncipe estaba confundido

— **Haremos la fusión** —

— **¡¿ Hacer la fusión ?!** — Vegeta aprieta los dientes mientras que veía la sonrisa de Goku — **¿ Por que dices esas tonterías ?** —

— **Vegeta , no hay otra forma de detenerlo , es tan poderoso que podía destruir el universo entero si se lo propone** — Vegeta estaba con los puños apretados golpea el piso con un puñetazo — **Vegeta se que eres el príncipe de los saiyajines y te duele lastimar tu orgullo** —

— **¡ Cállate ! No necesito que me consueles , no soy un pobre diablo** — Goku le extiende la mano pero este la quita de su cara — **Hagamos la fusión pero me las pagaras insecto** — Los dos saiyajines se dan paso para los lados pero Dakura ve como estaba la pose de la fusión

— **¿ La danza Metamor ?** — El dios carga una bola de energía para interrumpir la danza pero Vegeta se separa y Dakura lo ataca con un puñetazo pero Kuriza asciende con un puñetazo al mentón del dios

— **¡ Rápido , hagan la fusión !** — El dios demonio golpea con una patada al Changlon lanzando su cuerpo contra el suelo mientras que Dakura cae con su rodilla clavándose en la espina dorsal del guerrero dorado — **Maldita sea ¡ Hagan la fusión !** — El dios demonio ve que Vegeta llega a donde estaba Goku y trata de golpearlo con un omega blaster pero la cola del Changlon enreda su cola en la muñeca del dios y comienza a jalar al suelo , Dakura lo levanta por el aire y lo golpea con fuerza con un puñetazo arrastrando su cuerpo por el suelo llevándose pedazos de piedras y tierra — **Si no fuera por mi brazo** — Los saiyajines estaban nivelando su ki y ve que Dakura cargaba su Omega Blaster una vez mas para atacar a Goku y Vegeta — **Al infierno** **¡ Técnica Kaito !** — El ser de dorado sale disparado como una bala de cañón golpeando con un hombro al dios demonio desviando el Omega Blaster al espacio , Dakura lo ve con la masa muscular crecida y lo ataca pero Kuriza lo supera en poder dando puñetazos al cuerpo del dios — **Ya no puedo mas ... Lo siento** — El emperador detiene sus ataques mientras que veía a su hombro sangrar de manera brutal — **Ya no puedo pelear mas ... Si me vas a matar hazlo** —

— **¿ Matarte ? No ... No haré eso , voy a dejar que sufras un eterno tormento** — El dios levanta su dedo y le dispara un rayo de energía en el hombro lastimado del emperador — **JA JA JA JA JA JA Arrástrate como gusano** — Kuriza se pone de rodillas para levantar su mano derecha y crear una bola de energía pero esta se apaga haciendo que el de ser dorado vuelva a su forma perfecta — **Mírate ...Te vez patético** —

— **Si mi hombro no estuviera lastimado ... Podría hacerte frente** — El demonio del frió se trata de poner de pie pero el dios de piel carmesí comienza a golpear con poderosos puñetazos el cuerpo de Kuriza quien trataba de resistir pero la sangre morada manchaba el suelo — **Maldición apresure a hacer la fusión** — Dakura cambia la cara para ver como los saiyajines estaban haciendo los pasos de la fusion y el dios demonio se apresura a correr para destruirlos pero Bills levanta su dedo de manera indiscreta lanza un rayo de energia invisible que golpea la pierna de Dakura haciendo que tropiece , Wiss mira a su jefe y este lo ignora , el demonio abre los ojos para ver como los dedos de Goku y Vegeta se juntaban en un grito

— **¿ Que...? ¿ Quien eres ?** —

— **No soy ni Goku ni Vegeta ... Mi nombre es Gogeta** — El saiyajin de chaleco y cabellera azul estaba listo para pelear contra el dios demonio

— **Interesante ... Pelea** — El dios demonio sale volando pero el de chaleco lo patea con fuerza arrastrando por el suelo , el dios se levanta y ve a Gogeta parado delante de el — **Eres muy veloz** — El dios le lanza un puñetazo pero Gogeta desaparece — **Este ser es un perfecto guerrero** — El dios demonio se levanta para sentir la mano del saiyajin en su espalda sosteniendo su hombro — **Mhm criatura interesante** — El dios voltea pero cuando lo hace Gogeta desaparece

— **Ahora no eres tan rápido verdad** — El saiyajin de chaleco se separa del dios quien estaba sonriendo — **Basta de tonterías y vamos a pelear** — Dakura e lanza contra Gogeta quien estaba serio pero este le da un codazo en la cara y lo patea lanzando al dios por los aires , el saiyajin lo sigue golpeándolo con puñetazos mientras que las heridas de Dakura se hacia notar — **Esto es por tanta gente asesinada y por los demás que atacaste** — El saiyajin lo ataca con poderosos golpes hasta lanzarlo al espacio

— **Maldito ...** — Dakura cae en picada mientras que el dios super saiyajin esperaba con sus manos juntas — **Es hora de acabar con eso** —

— **Big Bang - Kame Hame Ha** — El saiyajin ataca al dios pero este le lanza con un Omega Blaster y los poderes chocan creando una gran masa de energía que estaba cerca de la tierra — **Esta peligrosamente cerca de la tierra** —

— **Entonces ... Muere** — El dios aumenta su poder mientras que Gogeta estaba serio al ver al dios — **Esta onda de energía impactara con la tierra , tal vez sobrevivas pero la tierra y toda la galaxia quedara hecha pedazos** —

— **No te lo permitire** — El saiyajin de chaleco eleva su poder de pelea mientras que Dakura ve que la energía venia a su lado — **No dejare que sigas destruyendo cosas ni matando gente inocente** — El dios saiyajin le lanza de nuevo la energía pero el dios demonio trataba de resistirlo aunque el poder de Gogeta era muy grande , los dos poderes se dirigen al dios se que se cubre su cuerpo con brazos y piernas , los dioses de la destrucción ven como Dakura estaba siendo consumido por los poderes

— **Esa fusion de Goku y Vegeta parece ser un buen oponente** —

— **Si entrenaran y superaran el poder de un super saiyajin dios azul podrían hacerle frente Sr Bills** — Bills se pone pensativo mientras que su asistente estaba riéndose — **Quizás lo derroten** — El dios se atraganta con su bebida mientras Wiss sonreía de manera inocente

— **Eso si es muy irrespetuoso Wiss ... Recuerda que soy un dios** —

El destello se estaba sofocando para dejar ver la silueta del dios quien estaba con quemaduras muy grandes , sus cuernos habia desaparecido y la punta de su cola estaba carbonizada , Dakura baja sus brazos para ver que tenia sangre en todo el cuerpo

— **Estas sangrando** — Dijo Gogeta mientras sonreía — **Me das nauseas** — El dios demonio sale volando pero Gogeta aparece delante de el y con una patada lo lanza a los aires , con potentes puñetazos abre mas las heridas de Dakura quien estaba siendo brutalmente castigado por el saiyajin , el demonio le lanza un puñetazo pero Gogeta desaparece y lo golpea con un martillazo por la espalda lanzando al dios al suelo , el cuerpo de Dakura rebota dos veces para caer completamente lastimado — **Que pena me das , pensé que un dios como tu daria mas pelea** — Gogeta o patea y o arrastra por el suelo — **A pesar de haberte fusionado con Broly no eres capaz de derrotar a un solo guerrero** —

— **Parece que quieres lastimarme** — Dakura se impia la sangre para ver a Gogeta acercarse y sin que se diera cuenta carga una bola de energia y se la lanza pero este la envía al cielo

— **No voy a lastimarte** — El dios super saiyajin coloca su mano sobre su cabeza creando una especie de bola de energía pura — **Te voy a quitar la vida** — El dios demonio se pone de pie pero Gogeta cierra su mano para apuntar al cuerpo de Dakura quien sale para atacar al saiyajin — **Recibe el castigador de almas** — El polvo estelar colisiona contra Dakura y este se toma el estomago para empezar a deshacerse delante de Gogeta

 **Continuara**


	10. El Fin de Dakura

**El Fin de Dakura**

dios estaba regenerándose con mucha mas lentitud — **Eres un ser muy persistente** — El saiyajin extiende con su mano hacia el dios quien mostraba sus palmas mientras que Dakura estaba muy debilitado por el ataque de Gogeta — **Con esta ultimo golpe te matare... Te lo puedo asegurar** — El saiyajin acumula su ki delante de Dakura — **Big Bang ... Kame Hame ...** — Antes del golpe final los dos saiyajines se separan

— **Kakarotto ¿ que demonios pasó ?** — Vegeta se sorprende al ver sus manos — **Creí que la fusión tenia 30 minutos como máximo** —

— **No se que paso , ni llevamos 5 minutos con la fusión** — Goku mira sus manos y los dos vuelven a su estado de super saiyajin ordinario — **Algo esta mal** —

— **Explícame que paso** — Goku se empieza a reír mientras se rascaba la cabeza lo que irrita a Vegeta , los dos super saiyajines estaban frente a frente — **¡¿ De que te ríes cabeza hueca ?!** —

— **Ya veo , como eramos super saiyajines dios se consumió todo nuestro poder y es por eso que la fusión duro unos minutos** — Goku se empieza a reír mientras Vegeta estaba enfadado — **En lugar de presumir le hubiéramos derrotado de una vez ¿ No vegeta ?** —

— **¡ CABEZA HUECA ! ¡ TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA !** —

— **No te enojes Vegeta , no fue solo culpa mia** — Vegeta se lanza contra Goku y lo golpea con un puñetazo en la nuca mientras Dakura se reía

— **Que par de estúpidos** — Dakura eleva su ki y regenera parte de su cuerpo — **Ustedes se confiaron de su poder de pelea y ahora van a morir** —

— **Insecto , el estúpido eres tu** — Vegeta volvió a su estado base para sorprender al dios demonio y a Goku — **Por si no te haz dado cuenta tu poder de pelea es mas bajo que el de antes y aun puedo transformarme en super saiyajin dios super saiyajin** — Vegeta eleva su poder pero al transformarse su aura se transforma en dorada — **¿ Que ? ¿ Que demonios paso ?** —

— **Creo que consumimos todo el poder del super saiyajin dios y por eso no nos podemos transformar** —

— **Esto esta mal** — Vegeta se transforma en super saiyajin 2 y se lanza contra el dios quien estaba sonriendo , al tratar de golpearlo pero Dakura ni se movía mientras que el príncipe lo golpeaba con puñetazos pero este no le hacia daño — **Maldición ... Maldición** — Goku se concentra mientras se envolvía en un aura roja , su cabello se volvió rosado al igual que sus cejas y sus pupilas — **¿ Como pude ser tan descuidado ?** — El saiyajin se transforma mientras que Dakura ve la Transformación y con un puñetazo lo golpea en el estomago dañando al dios demonio quien patea a Vegeta pero Goku lo atrapa mientras que se lanza con sus puños mientras que Dakura los bloqueaba

— **Tenemos que acabar con este ser cuanto antes** — Goku se pone en guardia mientras elevaba su ki — **Kame-Hame.. ¡ Ha !** — El poder de goku es lanzado con fuerza mientras que Dakura miraba como la enorme bola de energía se acercaba pero al tratar de bloquearla con otra técnica pero el Kame-Hame-Ha del saiyajin impacta en su cuerpo envolviendo en llamas al demonio , cuando los destellos se apagaron el dios demonio estaba herido pero con vida — **No puede ser ... Ese es el Kame-Hame-Ha mas poderoso que había hecho en mi vida** — Goku eleva mas su poder de pelea pero cuando ataca a Dakura este le hace frente y con poderosos golpes lo tenia dominado , con su mano derecha lo toma del cuello mientras tenia una su mano una especie de cuchilla , Goku no se podía soltar pero antes del ataque final una bola de energía impacta en el cuerpo de Dakura haciéndole un agujero en el brazo soltando a Goku — _**Kuriza**_ —

— **Esa... era... la que ... me... debías** — Kuriza se desmaya mientras que el dios demonio se sostenía la herida , Goku siente que el ki del demonio del frió descendía rápidamente mientras que Goku miraba a Gohan , Picorro , Kuriza y los demás heridos y desmayados , Vegeta estaba peleando contra el dios demonio mientras que Goku estaba cerrando los ojos de frustración para sentir mas que su ki iba aumentando

— **Kame... Hame...** — Goku se pone en guardia con sus manos a a altura de la cintura , el príncipe siente como el poder de Goku estaba enfadado — **¡ Ha !** — Vegeta esquiva el brutal ataque mientras que el dios recibe otro ataque de Goku quien estaba cansado

— **Kakarotto ¿ que fue eso ?** —

— **No lo se Vegeta , pero no puedo creer que después de todos los ataques aun siga con vida** — Los saiyajines bajan a tierra mientras que el dios del infierno descendía junto con ellos — **No se me ocurre nada para derrotarlo , es como ... Majin Boo** —

— **Kakarotto ¿ estas pensando lo mismo que yo ?** — El príncipe de los saiyajines respira hondo y eleva mas su ki para dar un ultimo golpe

— **Vegeta no lo hagas , si te destruyes no podremos** **derrotarlo** — Vegeta baja mas su ki para calmarse — **¿** **Vegeta estas pensado en el plan B ?** —

Mientras que Goku y Vegeta estaban preparados mientras que una joven salia para ver a Bills echado como si nada tomando el sol

— **¿ No va a ayudarlos ?** —

— **Soy un dios de la destrucción y no estoy a favor de nadie** — El dios ve que la joven de ojos azules estaba con un postre en su brazo , el dios traga saliva al ver que era un recipiente de cristal — **Oye ¿ que es eso que tienes ahi ?** — La chica que no aparentaba mas de 18 años muestra un frasco llenos de algo color café oscuro

— **Esto es el ultimo pudin que hay en el festival** —

— **¿ Es de chocolate** **?** —

El dios de la destrucción se levanta para oler el postre — **¿ Pudin de chocolate ?** — Bills traga saliva mientras la chica de ojos azules ve al dios

— **Se lo regalo si derrota al malo** — El dios de la destrucción se pone a pensar mientras que ella se le acerca — **Es extra cremoso** —

— **Voy a probarlo y si me gusta tenemos un trato** — Bills toma el postre mientras metía la cuchara y veía la cremosa consistencia , Goku y Vegeta sonríen mientras Dakura se acercaba y con un rayo de energía ataca a los saiyajines pero estos lo esquivan y la energía carboniza el postre del dios de la destrucción , la joven de ojos azules ve como Bills tira solo cenizas al suelo — **Era el ultimo postre** —

— **¿ Esta enojado Sr Bills ?** —

— **¿ Crees que esto enojado ?** — Wiss asiente con la cabeza — **No , no estoy enojado ... ¡ ESTOY MOLESTO !** — El dios se levanta por lo aires para ver a los tres guerreros — **¿ Quien oso romper el frasco y hacer enojar al dios de la destrucción ?** — Goku y Vegeta señalan a Dakura mientras que la deidad avanzaba en en frente del dios demonio quien estaba dispuesto a pelear contra Bills

— **Esta pelea no te importe Bills , a un lado** —

El destructor lo golpea con un puñetazo en la cara mientras que Goku y Vegeta volvían a su estado base — **Pagaras caro por tu insolencia gusano** — Bills lo toma con sus poderes y lo lanza a los aires mientras creaba una bola de energia en su dedo indice — **Ahora viene la destrucción** — El destructor ataca con la bola de energia deshaciendo al dios del infierno hasta la mas mínima molécula , Bills desciende a la tierra y Wiss se lo lleva a su planeta

 **2 Horas después**

Bills estaba sentado sobre la piedra mientras se frustraba mientras pensaba en el postre de chocolate que Dakura le arrebata , al ver que Goku había llegado — **Hola Sr Bills** — El dios de la destrucción ve a Goku quien estaba parado de manera inocente — **Alguien quiere verlo** — La chica de melena rubia y ojos azules se hace presente en frente del dios de la destrucción

— **Le traje un regalo por ayudarnos** — El dios abre el paquete para ver varios púdines de chocolate , la chica se acerca a Bills y le da un beso en la mejilla — **Gracias** — Goku desaparece con la joven dejando al dios de la destruccion con su postre quien lo saborea con todo su ser quedando completamente impresionado

 **Espero que les haya gustado , hasta pronto**


End file.
